


Perks of Dating the Boss

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NishiHina office smut. That's all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Dating the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> For nxyaa, sorry for the nishihina angst before!!!

"Shouyou hurry up," Yuu called down the hallway towards their bedroom "We're going to be late!"

A few moments later Shouyou hurried down the hallway, fixing his tie as he made his way into the kitchen. Smiling slightly Shouyou gave Yuu a quick peck on his lips. 

"No one will complain if the boss is late, Yuu." 

Yuu couldn't help smiling back at the teasing grin on Shouyou's face and he leaned forward, sliding his lips against Shouyou's in a slow, chaste, kiss. 

Yuu hummed against Shouyou's lips before pulling away to smile at Shouyou's flushed cheeks. 

"And what about you?"

"Dating the boss has its perks." Shouyou laughed, kissing the tip of Yuu's nose before extricating himself from Yuu's embrace to gather the rest of his things. 

Yuu just laughed, reaching for his coffee set on the counter and heading towards the front door, waiting for Shouyou to stop scrambling around for his stuff before opening the door for the smiling red-head. 

\-----

You leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head to loosen the tense muscles before glancing towards the clock hanging on the wall of his office. Regular office hours had ended forty minutes ago but Yuu had had a few more documents to look over before he could leave.

A knock resonated through his office and he called out, telling whomever it was to enter. Yuu smiled as Shouyou entered his office, smiling brightly as he walked over to Yuu’s desk. 

You turned his chair as Shouyou came around the desk, pulling Shouyou into his lap and kissing him lightly.

“I just finished,” Yuu mumbled against Shouyou’s smiling lips, “Are you ready to go?”

Shouyou hummed, pressing featherlight kisses onto Yuu’s neck. “We still haven’t broken in your office though.”

Yuu couldn’t help but laugh out loud and Shouyou stopped his assault on Yuu’s neck to pout at him. 

Yuu just continued laughing, loving the adorable pout on his lovers face. Shouyou slid off of Yuu’s lap, onto his knees between Yuu’s legs, a determined look on his face and Yuu’s laughing was abruptly cut off.

“Shou.” Yuu groaned, eyes half-lidded as Shouyou began to palm him through his dress pants. 

“Yes, Yuu?” Shouyou asked, cocking his head to the side, looking up at him through deceivingly innocent eyes.

Yuu growled, leaning down to pull Shouyou back into his lap, claiming his mouth as Shouyou began to grind himself down onto Yuu’s hardening member. Yuu thrust up, rolling his hips against Shouyou’s ass earning himself a needy moan. 

Breaking the kiss Yuu turned his attention to Shouyou’s neck, biting and sucking at Shouyou’s sweet spot as he continued to roll his hips against Shouyou until both of them were achingly hard. 

“Bend over the desk.” Yuu said, voice coming out huskier that usual as he looked into Shouyou’s lust filled amber eyes. 

Shouyou complied, bending over the desk and giving Yuu a beautiful view of his ass. Wasting no time Yuu pulled Shouyou’s pants down to his knees, kicking his feet further apart so he could see Shouyou’s pink hole. 

“I don’t have any lube.” Yuu said, raising his eyebrows in question when Shouyou told him to search his right pants pocket. Finding a condom and lube Yuu rolled his eyes, laughing slightly to himself. “You had this planned?”

Shouyou merely smiled at him over his shoulder, not saying anything in response so Yuu uncapped the lube. 

Yuu squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, making sure to coat them thoroughly before gently pushing one finger against Shouyou's hole, waiting for him to relax, before slowly pushing in one knuckle at a time. Yuu slowly began to move the finger gently in and out of Shouyou's tight hole.

Soon he was pushing three fingers into Shouyou, who was practicaly writhing against his desk, not caring in the slightest if anyone was still in the office to hear his needy moans, and Yuu felt his pants tighten as Shouyou looked at him, amber eyes glazed over in lust.

Deeming Shouyou stretched enough Yuu removed his fingers, loving the whimper that left Shouyou’s mouth at the emptiness. 

Yuu quickly undid his pants, not bothering to take them all the way off before he lined himself up to Shouyou’s entrance, slowly pushing himself into the tight heat, letting Shouyou adjust every few seconds until he was fully seated inside of him. 

Shouyou groaned out, needing Yuu to move which he happily did, slowly thrusting inside of his lover. It wasn’t enough though and soon they were moving at a rapid pace, grinding against each other as they desperately searched for their releases.

Yuu could feel himself getting close, seeing Shouyou bent over his desk making him reach the edge of orgasm faster than ever. Reaching in front of Shouyou, Yuu grabbed his throbbing member, stroking him to his completion. 

Shouyou’s orgasm tightened the walls around Yuu’s cock, pushing him over the edge. He continued thrusting into Shouyou, riding out his orgasm before collapsing into his chair, pulling Shouyou onto his lap.

Both of them sat, cuddling in Yuu’s chair as they caught their breath. 

“I got your desk dirty.” Shouyou turned to Yuu, smiling mischievously at him. 

Yuu couldn’t hold in the laugh that burst out of him, filling the entire room with laughter before gently kissing Shouyou. 

“You said you wanted to break in my office.” Yuu said.

“We haven’t broken it in yet though?” Shouyou said, turning in Yuu’s lap so that they faced each other. “There’s still the chair.”

Yuu hummed, trying to keep a serious look on his face. “The wall too.”

“Of course, we can’t forget the wall.” Shouyou laughed before claiming Yuu’s lips.

“Now?” Yuu asked as they broke the kiss.

“Now is good.” Shouyou smiled, leaning back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
